Love from a Hospital Bed
by L. KERR
Summary: After horrible accidents, two boys find love in the most unlikely of places. Troy and Ryan begin a whirlwind romance that leaves everyone smiling. TRYAN...SLASH
1. No More Smiles

New Story from L.Kerr. I hope everyone likes it. This story shows a more vulnerable Troy. He has already come out and is just leaving his second bad relationship. Maybe he can find love in a boy he shares a hospital room with????? If you love it tell me...if not read any of my other stories...other ppl loved them you might too.

* * *

There he was. Standing in the doorway, hidden by the shadows I watched as the scene unfurled before me. The person I gave my heart to was ripping it out and he never gave it a second glance. Jason sat there on the couch making out with some random guy. 8 months, 17 days, and 5 hours. All for nothing. I wasn't going to be seen, hell I wasn't even supposed to be here. He told me not to come over until 7. I glanced at my watch 6:32pm. When did I become such an idiot? Why did I fall for this crap? I turned around adamant about not being seen. I stormed out of the room and out of his apartment slamming the door on my way out. I heard him yell for me but I refused to turn around. I ran into my car as I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I was stronger than this. I was Troy Bolton, captain of the East High Wildcats. I was strong. I shouldn't be blubbering like a little queer. I was above that. 

Ring Ring Ring- my cell phone rang

I quickly answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello."

"Hey baby, did you stop by?"

"Did I stop by, you know damn well that I stopped by. How the hell can you ask me that?"

"Troy, listen I know you're upset. Please let me try to explain."

"Explain…how can you explain being caught sucking face with some nameless jerk?"

"His name is Jeff…"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long Jason? I want to know how long this has been going on?"

"I had to find someone to dish some out. You were holding out."

"I ASKED HOW LONG?" I screamed into the phone.

"I don't know… 6 months maybe."

I slammed the phone shut and sped home. The memories of the past eight months flashed before my eyes as I raced home. I gazed outside the window in an effort to stop the memories from coming. The trees and cars whizzed by in a blur and I realized that the needle on the speedometer was pressing past 100 mph. I slammed on the brakes in shock and swerved into a tree. Of course, I swerve into a tree right in front of my dad who was crossing the intersection. Upon impact the tears flowed freely as I lost consciousness. In my unconscious state, I dreamed.

DREAMWORLD

"Troy…………Troy…….." A mysterious voice whispered. I found myself resting my head on my desk in English class. Great, my life wasn't bad enough; I had to dream about being stuck in English class. My life was destined to be filled with NO MORE SMILES.

I listened to the voice calling me and I decided on following it. I got up from my seat and stared at my fellow classmates. They weren't moving. It was like time was frozen. I left the classroom quickly after being a little spooked at the situation. I walked down the familiar halls and heard singing coming from the auditorium.

**What else could it be he just had to cheat **

I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it?  
'Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around

_Chorus:_  
(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you

I walked into the auditorium and saw Ryan Evans standing on the stage singing while throwing darts at a picture. As I walked towards the stage he stopped singing and turned his attention toward me.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I heard you singing. Felt like the words applied, so I decided to hear more."

"What would Troy Bolton know about heartache?"

"Quite a lot. Seeing as how I caught my boyfriend of eight months cheating on my with another. Got so pissed off I slammed my car into a tree and now I am here probably because I can't wake up in the real world."

"So you are trying to have a cathartic episode while unconscious in hopes that it will straighten your life out. Hmmmm…sounds too easy. Life isn't supposed to be that easy. But I can tell you something. Jason Lux was not the one for you. In fact, he was never with you. You were there to look like a cute couple. He only thought about sex. Which is why he cheated on you with 13 other guys."

Ryan stepped down off the stage and grabbed my hand.

"Follow me real quick." I followed politely but still irked at the fact of being here. He was not the Ryan Evans I knew. He was all prophetic and intelligent. We rose onto the stage and Ryan stood me in front of the picture he was throwing darts at. I saw the face of a young man there. By my standards he was hott. I looked curiously at him and he knew the question floating inside my head.

"My ex. If I am not mistaken you just caught him with your ex. Ironic isn't it?"

"Yeah." I replied uneasily.

He waved his hand across the picture and the image turned into that of Jason's. He handed me six darts. Three were red and three were black. He ordered me to hold the darts up and say Jason's name. When I did the three red darts flew from my hand. When they hit the picture three words appeared. Security, lust, communication.

I pondered the three words and they reminded me why I fell in love with Jason in the first place. He was my security, whenever I am wrapped up in his arms I feel safe. The lust, well, he wasn't half bad looking. And communication. I could talk to him about anything. We had common interests.

I said his name aloud again and watched as the dark darts flew into the picture. Once again three words appeared again. Trust, love, Maturity. These words represented the three things that he lacked. I couldn't trust him, I definitely couldn't fall in love with him and he wasn't mature enough for me.

"So what now?" I asked Ryan.

He smiled at me and said, "Find love Troy Bolton. You have the potential to make someone happy and find a person who makes you just as happy. For now, follow your heart."

He clapped his hands together and I woke up. My eyes tried to focus as the bright hospital lights. As I blinked my eyes furiously, I felt my dad grab my hand.

"Hey sport, how ya doin'?"

"Dad?"

"It's me Troy. How are ya feeling?"

"Like crap. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. All I gathered this past week was that you went to Jason's house, which I told you not to. You got in an argument and now you're in the hospital. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now dad." I mumbled as I watched doctors come in and attend to the person in the next bed. My eyes were glued to the cloth partition as shadows flickered across the material. As I watched the shadowy figures move about, I heard a low groan. The person next to me was in a lot of pain. I wonder what happened to him.

"Who is he?" I said while nodding in direction of the other bed.

"A kid from your school. He was found at the park beaten pretty badly. He has been unconscious just as long as you have."

"How long have I been out?"

"One week. It's been hell for me and for that boy's sister. We've both been here everyday. We're glad you guys are awake. Unfortunately neither of you are telling us what happened?" My dad said hinting as his intention to get me talking. I was too tired to argue.

"Dad, I just wanna get some rest. A week of a coma can be really tiring." I joked. He chuckled and allowed me to go back to sleep. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about the dream and about the boy in the next bed.


	2. Noticing You

The Next Day...as always RxR

* * *

The next day I woke up to the sound of someone singing. The same song from my dream. The guy in the other hospital bed was listening to the song. I could hear sniffles coming from that side as well. I decided to try and talk to him. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Troy." The male said as he moved the cloth partition from view.

"Ryan?...What?...How?" Clearing noticing his injuries.

"You don't look so hott yourself, Troy. I figure you've already heard."

"Actually, I've been out just as long as you have. What happened?"

"My jerk of an ex boyfriend was cheating on me. I caught him and we got in a huge fight. I said some nasty things to him and his new boytoy swung at me. They double teamed me and now I'm here."

"Jeff right?"

"How did you know?"

"I think my ex-boyfriend is sleeping with your ex-boyfriend."

"Wow, small world. When did you find out?"

"Same night you did. I went over to his house earlier than he expected. They were making out on the couch. I slammed the door on my way so that he knew I was there."

"Did he hit you?...Is that why you're here?"

"No, I got so furious with him that I started driving faster than I knew. By the time I looked down I was pushing 100 mph. I slammed on the brakes and swerved into a tree."

"So the sex god of East High went all queer for some guy." Ryan said broodingly.

"And what about you?" I questioned defensively.

His hurt showed hurt beyond what I could comprehend as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry Troy. I'm kind of in a stage where all men are jerks. I just never expected someone like you to be gay. I don't know that many people who are."

"I understand Ryan. I've always seen people tease and hurt people who are gay so I don't really like to go around telling everyone."

"Can I ask you something Troy?"

"Sure."

"How long were you with your boyfriend?"

"A little over eight months. But six of them were a lie."

"I wonder why they cheated."

"I know why Jason cheated…I wasn't putting out as he so blatantly stated."

"Troy Bolton…sex god withheld sex."

"Just because I am a sex god doesn't mean I am a manwhore."

"A manwhore." He laughed. He had such a cute laugh.

"So why did Jeff cheat?"

"Why wouldn't he. I'm not that good looking and I definitely wasn't putting out. Why would anyone stay with me?"

"You're not all that bad."

"Troy, I am a queer bashing magnet. I can't hide it as well as you can."

"I don't hide it. I just don't go telling everyone either. I have no problem saying that a guy is hott or the saying that 'if a bunch of people weren't there I would take him right then and there'. I am who I am and if people can't handle that then who needs 'em."

"How can you be so strong?"

"I am not the one who is strong. Last time I check you confronted your boyfriend about cheating. I left like a crybaby throwing a tantrum."

"You..cried."

"Hey, I can be sensitive too." I argued defensively.

"You know, you're really not a bad person Troy. I think people just need to get to know the real you. Behind the 24 point average with 6 rebounds and 4 assists."

"Someone's been keeping score on me. I'm flattered."

"I hope it doesn't freak you out. So wanna tell me why you know all that?"

"I used to have a crush on you. Like a way long time ago."

"You mean up until five minutes ago."

"No, I'd clock it at about 54 seconds ago." He joked. Once again I couldn't help but notice his laugh. His eyes that were once laden with hurt and distrust were showing life and happiness.

"You think I'm gorgeous…you want to kiss me…love me and marry me."

"Oh my god did you just quote Miss Congeniality."

"Shut up. It's a funny movie."

"I know I just never expected you to quote that movie. Ewww…did I just say that. Yuck….word vomit." After realizing what he said, Ryan clasped his hand over his mouth and began to chuckle.

"You talk about me. Hello, Mean Girls."

"Dude, it's a classic."

"Did you say dude?"

By this time I was walking out of my bed and sitting in the chair next to his. My injuries weren't nearly as bad as his were. I was just covered in random scrapes and bruises. He was nursing a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder as well as the bruises which covered most of his body.

"This is nice Troy. It just sucks that we had to get to know each other under these circumstances."

"Yeah, me and circumstances were never really good friends."

Again he laughed. He now allowed his smile to freely form over his face. I grabbed his hand and tried to comfort him.

"Ryan this is nice…nicer than I would have thought possible. But for the first time ever I have to follow my heart. I would love to get to know you on a more personal basis but I am not sure if I can handle another relationship right now."

"Then make a deal with me. We will hang out and get to know each other…as friends. If things develop than they do, if not than they don't."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Get those gorgeous blue eyes away from me before I feel the need to grab you and kiss you."

"Okay." I said as I winked to him. I turned my back to him and began walking to my bed when I heard a whistle and a few chuckles. I turned around and saw Ryan trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"Your butt. It's really cute and makes me want to squeeze it."

I blushed and realized that I was wearing a hospital gown and never had a chance to put my boxers on. Not even together yet and he's already gotten a good view of my goods. This is turning out to be one hell of a friendship.

I hopped back in bed and began to drift into sleep thinking about Ryan. Our friendship will last a week tops….

* * *

Tootles...L.Kerr 


	3. Sex Rules

A couple days later...

* * *

As the doctor's came in that morning to give me my final look over, I pondered my thoughts from last night. I was so certain that my friendship with Ryan wouldn't last a week mainly because I know me. In order for it to last more than one week, I would have to make sure that Ryan never smiled, or laughed or even looked in my general direction.

Last night I dreamed of him again. The dream was really cute and laden with lust. I pictured us on the beach. We had spent the day swimming and surfing. We played volleyball with some guys from the team and we had a cook out. We spent our last hour there watching the sunset. My arms were wrapped around him. I loved how the sun shone against his creamy skin and shimmered against his gorgeous blue eyes. I nuzzled the nape of his neck and he pressed his body against mine. He turned his head ever so slightly and I caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Every one of our friends lay near us and were in similar positions. That was one dream I hoped to make a reality.

Dad caught me not paying attention to what the doctors were saying and he caught me on it.

"Troy…focus."

"Sorry dad."

The doctors gave me some prescriptions and told me to get plenty of rest and blah, blah, blah. Once again dad caught sight of me not paying attention. He was clearly waiting until after the doctors left to tell me, though. I was already dressed and I grabbed the rest of my belongings. I handed them to my dad as I said goodbye to Ryan…alone of course.

"Hey Ryan are you awake?" I asked as I pushed the partition back. His eyes opened and his blue eyes gazed back at me.

"Hey Troy, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, the doctors gave me a clean bill of health. I hear you have a day or two left."

"Yeah, my shoulder is healing nicely but my leg is going to be wrapped up for a while."

"Well the doctors are going to tell us to relax, so I have a brand new big screen in my room begging to be used. So when you get out we can crash at my house and watch movies and play games. Just us." I hinted. I wasn't sure if he caught my drift because he quickly lowered his eyes and refused to look me in the eyes.

"Actually Troy, I can't. In fact, I don't think I can be friends with you." This time he forced himself to look up. The presence of hope spread across his eyes and I caught his drift.

"Well then at least let me tell you one last thing."

"Sure."

"It's a secret." I said as I leaned in. He countered my lean by leaning his ear closer to me.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

I pulled away and looked at the gleam in his eyes. His face turned a bright pink and I leaned in again. This time I aimed for his lips. My passion was met by his and his arms reached out and pulled me closer. I lost my footing and fell on top of him. We continued kissing until the giggles became too much to hold back.

"Ahem." My father stood behind us clearing his throat.

"Dad, um…how long have you been standing there?"

"Let's just keep this a 'secret' shall we?"

This time it was my turn to blush.

"Ryan, get some rest. I'm sure Troy will see you tomorrow." He said with a wink. "And you Mister let's get going."

I took one last glance at Ryan as I left the hospital room. My dad patted my on the back as we walked down the hall and flashed my one of his looks. It's the one that says, "Wait until we get in the car. We are gonna have a long chat.". It's usually one of those talks about sex or pregnancy or the proper use of condom. The talks that are completely uncomfortable.

We got to the car after spending another five minutes signing release forms. I hopped in the front seat dreading the inevitable talk. My dad soon entered the car and my palms became clammy. I broke out into a sweat.

"Troy we need to talk. I want nothing more than your happiness. You know that right?"

"Of course."

"Good, then you won't mind me asking if you've had sex. Any sex whether with a male or female."

"No, dad. I haven't nothing at all." His eyes wandered quickly over my face in hopes of seeing whether I was telling the truth or not.

"No blowjo…"

"Dad, stop please. No nothing. Promise."

"Why not? I figured you were giving it up to that Jason person. Who by the way I did not approve of. He was too cocky. Not in the sense of…"

"Dad, how about we do this. We don't have the "talk" and say we did."

"Works for me. I love you but thinking about my little boy ramming into another guy."

"Dad. Stop, please. God. Now I know why you had all those porn mags and videos hidden in your room. You're like a sex freak."

"Okay now I see how this conversation is awkward. But I want you to tell me what happened between you and Jason."

"Dad, I already told you that I don't want to talk about it."

"And I'm not asking, I'm telling you that I want to know. I think I deserve to know why my son drove his car into a tree right before my eyes."

"Fine. Here's the abridged version. He cheated on me. I got mad. Drove to fast. Got into an accident."

"And what about that boy? Are you using him to make Jason jealous."

"No. I know him from school. We've been talking the past few days and started becoming good friends. Maybe there could be something more between us. He's not like Jason. He is kind and smart and funny. And he knows what it's like to be hurt."

"Sounds like someone may be falling in love. Feels good doesn't it."

"Yeah, it really does."

"So now for some ground rules. No boys allowed over night unless I give permission. If there is a boy in your room the door is to stay opened. I will not ask about your sex life if you don't ask about mine. I would like some notice if you plan on having sex, this way I can plan to not be home. We will both promise to always wear protection."

"Dad. You are really scaring me. I know mom died like 5 years ago, but this whole new bachelor life is kind of creepy. But as long as I don't hear it, I am okay."

"Good same goes for me too. Look home already. See time flies when you're talking about sex."

"Jeez, dad put some ice on it."

"Just get inside and start re-arranging your room."

"Why do I need to do that?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Try being all hott and heavy for someone that as soon as you get in your bedroom you start tearing each other's clothes off. Think about that and then look at how many things there are in your room that you can trip over."

"Good point."

I quickly jogged up the stairs and climbed into bed. I began thinking about Ryan. I don't remember thinking about Jason like this. I barely remember thinking about Jason. I was always over there. Sitting on his lap, feeling his hardened member rubbing against me. But I never felt the urge to do it. Something is not right, but whatever. Jason is a jerk and that is all there is to it.

I picked up my bedroom phone and began dialing Ryan's cell number.

"Troy Hunter Bolton will you let that boy get some rest." I heard my dad yell as I hit the third digit. I didn't care I continued to dial his number anyway.

One ring, two ring

"Hey, hottie." I hear Sharpay yell into the phone.

"Sharpay, is Ryan there."

"Well of course he is dummy."

"Hey Troy."

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Baby, since when am I your baby?"

"Since you practically had sex with me in front of my dad."

"Haha, so how much trouble did you get into?"

"The entire trip home we discussed sex."

"Really, yours or his."

"Both. He even admitted to being a sex freak. Now we have house rules."

"Like what?"

"The usual. No sex when dad's home. Bedroom door stays open if there are boys in my room. Don't ask, don't tell."

"Your dad is weird. He acts like a teenager."

"Yeah." I said as I heard some light arguing in the background. "Ryan is everything okay."

"Yeah…listen I gotta go."

"Ryan..what's…"

Click

I wonder what's going on…..

* * *

Love all of my reviewers..you guys are like A-Totally Awesome...L.Kerr 


	4. Come Home With Me

Now let's see what was bothering RYAN?????

* * *

If I had known what was going on I would have been there in five minutes flat. After being hung up on, I started dozing off. I stared at a picture of Ryan and me from when we were in the school musical together. I felt sleep begin to overtake my body and my eyes began drooping slowly. I didn't want to sleep. Now that I was home I was determined to get back to normal.

Shortly after I closed my eyes I felt a vibration in my pants. I had forgotten that I left my phone on vibrate. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

**RYAN 3 calling…**

I quickly flipped the phone open and practically shouted into it.

"Hey baby."

"Eww, Troy. Ryan needs your help can you come over real quick."

"What's wrong?" I asked, my nerves causing my voice to shake and crack.

"He needs you." Sharpay replied shortly before hanging up on me.

I leapt out of bed and began searching for a clean shirt. I snatched one from my drawer and raced out the house. My dad saw the look in my eyes and knew not to ask. I took my key to dad's truck out and raced back to the hospital. My thoughts were running in a thousand different directions. '_What was going on?_ _Why was I so quick to rush to his side? Was I falling in love with him? What if something bad happens to him? _'

As I reached the parking lot, I swerved into an available spot and jumped out of the truck. I blasted past the receptionist and almost slammed into an elevator. Once I hit the fourth floor I slowed down and began searching for the room. I found Sharpay sitting outside the room. On the outside she was strong and had spent a lot of time building up a wall. But if you looked into her eyes, you saw a grief stricken girl hoping for a better day.

"Sharpay."

"Hi, Troy he is in there. You can go in if you want."

"Wanna tell me what happened first?"

"Jeff." Hearing that name knocked the wind out of me. Now I knew why Ryan needed me so much.

I nodded my head and apprehensively opened the door. The partition was drawn and still. I couldn't see Ryan's shadow, which caused a lump to form in my throat. As I walked closer to where Ryan should have been I began hearing muffled cries. Without even thinking about it, my hand reached up and began opening the partition. As soon as I saw him, I had to muffle a gasp.

His face was red and his eyes were puffy. His body was tangled and distorted. It looked as if he tried to cuddle up in the fetal position, but with his leg in a cast and his arm in a sling it wasn't possible. He was dreaming and I must say it broke my heart to see him. The dreams were unsettling to him and I saw him thrashing in the bed. I sat down in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand. I don't know why I did it; it just felt like the right thing to do. At first he tried to pull away but I just kept a tender grip on his hand. He moved closer to me and stopped thrashing. For the first time I noticed just how fragile he had become. I brushed my fingers delicately against his hand and just watched the calm wash over him. After watching him for about ten minutes, I kissed his forehead and left to go talk to Sharpay. Before I talked to Ryan, I wanted to get a heads up on the situation.

"Hey Troy, thanks for coming." Sharpay said as I closed the door to Ryan's room.

"No problem. Thank you for calling. Ryan is asleep. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well we were talking to you on the phone when someone started banging on the door. They must've realized it was open because the next thing we knew Jeff had thrown the door open."

"What a jerk!"

"I know. He ran in and started hurting Ryan."

"What do you mean hurting?" I breathed.

"He was yelling and clenched his fists like he was gonna hit him. He kept saying that he wasn't the one to beat him up and that it was Jason. I don't know. It just got really crazy here. Ryan started yelling and crying. I had to call security to escort him out."

"Wow…um…I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. You've done more than anyone could ask. You been really good to my brother, I appreciate Troy." Sharpay smiled.

"Ohmigod, did Sharpay Evans just smile?" I jested trying to break the tension.

"Troy Bolton….I have a heart….somewhere." She countered. We eventually began going back and forth just playing around. We did this until we heard Ryan call for Sharpay.

I let her walk in first. Again the partition was drawn and he didn't see me.

"Hey Ry-, how are you feeling?"

"Truthfully not so good." He said as he lowered his eyes in his usual fashion.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" She inquired.

"Stop pretending like a totally hott guy isn't standing on the other side of that curtain." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sharpay looked at me dumfounded and motioned me to come on over.

"Calvin Klein, how very un-Tuesday like of you Troy. You usually wear Nautica today."

I smiled happily and watched as Sharpay made a gagging gesture.

"Leaving…" She said as I gave her a goodbye wave. She left us in silence.

"So, I heard that a big bad wolf came by. Wanna talk about it?"

"Troy, I just want to forget him. He was such a jerk today. But you came and no matter how bad I felt, the minute I smelled you all of my problems washed away."

"So what are you feeling now?"

He said nothing. I watched as a grin once again overtook his face.

"Let me guess. Someone, and I won't mention names is suffering from withdraw. Hmmm…I don't know if I can help."

"I'm sure you can help." Ryan said nodding for me to take a seat.

"Well Mr. Evans, how can I service you?" I said smiling.

"Well…did you just…well you can service me anyway you want." He said, catching my drift.

I leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. It was full of life and passion. Our eyes were closed and it took every ounce of air in our lungs and eventually we had to break free. Trust me when I say it took a lot to end that kiss. As we pulled away, I stared into Ryan's eyes the minute they reopened. The look of pure passion that emanated was on a whole new level. I lightly grabbed the sides of his head and pulled it to my own. I connected with his eyes once again.

"Ryan, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Me too Troy. I've loved you forever. Always have and always will."

Knock Knock

We both turned around and stared in the direction of the door. Neither of us could see it because of the partition, but we knew where it was nevertheless. I immediately got up from the chair and stood in front of Ryan, like I wanted to protect him. It wasn't something I thought about; it was just my gut instinct.

"Hello Ryan, its Doctor Scott." The female doctor called from the doorway.

I immediately relaxed and Ryan called her in. She had briefly helped me when I was here and recognized her voice. When I saw her she was followed in by the male Dr. Scott, the gentleman who took care of me.

"Good Afternoon Ryan, this is Dr. Scott. He is just here to help, if need be. I just want to give you a look over and see how things are doing."

"Everything is fine. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore and the pain in my leg has subsided."

"Good, want to introduce me to your friend." Female Dr. Scott inquired.

"Oh, sorry this is Troy."

"Yeah, he used to be on the other side." The male Scott laughed.

"So is it hard to work together if you both have the same last name. What happens when they page Dr. Scott."

"They usually say Dr. L. Scott, or Dr. James-Scott."

"So let me guess. Dr. L." Ryan said pointing to the female doctor.

"No. Everyone thinks that. He's L…for Lucas. I am James-Scott. It's my full last name."

"Oh. So Scott is your last name. So are you two…?" This time I questioned the two.

"No I married his brother."

"It wouldn't happen to be Coach Scott would it?"

"Ding, ding, ding. Finally got it. Troy, I've seen you about fifty times and you still don't know me yet. I am insulted." She joked.

"Okay…back to me. Can I go home yet?" Ryan asked, annoyed that he wasn't the center of attention.

"If you promise to take it easy. I think I can arrange that."

"Ummm…Hales…Dr. Scott. I don't think that is wise." Dr. L interjected.

"Why?" All three of us asked practically at the same time.

"Why don't you let me talk to these guys alone for a minute?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"Okay." She said as she left the room.

"So guys, both of you are fresh out of the hospital. Routine blood work has been done. You guys are young and I know you both feel like you can do anything. But I can not stress enough that you both need to relax. If you don't you can risk re-injury."

"We will relax…we promise." I said.

"Troy…I am a doctor. That means I am not stupid. When I said relax. That means relax. Now part of the blood testing is also an HIV test."

"I have HIV." Ryan panicked.

"No, both of you are clean. But I brought it up because I want both of you to be safe. Now go home and relax. Mister Bolton, that means no sex. Got it. And don't rough him up too much."

My face immediately read shock. He was pretty crass for a doctor.

"It's not him you have to worry about, Doc." Ryan piped up.

"Same goes for you Mister Evans. And boys remember…no glove, no love." He said as he left the room.

"So how long do you figure we have to abstain?"

"I'd say another five minutes. Now help me out of this bed so I can go home."

"Home…I thought you were staying with me."

"Oh…well. I didn't know you could be so forward."

"I was just inviting you to chill at my house…but if you have other things in mind. I am sure I can accommodate you."

"We'll see. I've heard it can be a tight fit." He smirked as he went in the bathroom to get ready.

**We'll have to see what relaxing things we can think of to do…**

* * *

**Now most of you think you know what that means...BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Condoms in the Flower Pot

Onward ho!

* * *

"Troy will you slow down. You're walking too fast." Ryan huffed from behind me. We had just left the car and were headed toward my house.

"Sorry baby. I kinda forgot." I said as I walked back toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Ever since he left the hospital, Ryan had been reluctant to use the crutches they gave him. Instead he preferred to hobble along.

"I'll forgive you….if you give me a kiss."

"Hmmmm….let me think a-." I couldn't finish because Ryan punched me in the arm. I never would have thought he could hit so hard. Unfortunately for him, he lost his balance the minute he hit me.

"Careful. I don't want to have to explain to Dr. Scott why you're back in the hospital."

He lurched forward and I swooped in and caught him in my arms. I swung his legs up into my arms and I carried him fireman style into the house. I pushed the front door open and walked him into the living room.

"Troy, as much as I love you for carrying me. Please put me down."

"I'll put you on your back seeing as you'll be spending a lot of time there." I joked.

"Keep dreaming Bolton. You're not that lucky."

"Oh, really. Fine, then no more kisses."

"You heard Dr. Scott, he said no rough housing."

"Yeah, but sex is relaxing. Maybe it will speed up your recovery time." I pleaded.

"Troy. I don't want sex to be relaxing. I want it to be heated and full of passion. I want it rough and fun…. So, no sex for us. If it's not heated and full of pure unadulterated lust, then I don't want any?" He pouted.

"Yeah you're right. And if I recall correctly, we are supposed to be just friends."

"Do you want to be just friends?"

"I can't just be friends with you, Ryan. Spending time in the hospital with you, it made me like you….a lot. Every time you opened your mouth, everything I thought about just disappeared. I think I love you and if you're not interested than I'm sorry. I'm sorry because…" I couldn't finish because he leaned up and grabbed a hold of my lips and showed me how much he cared.

Once again, I was lost in him. I laid down ion the couch next to him and we allowed our kiss to increase with fervor. His tongue lashed against my lips, begging to enter. I immediately allowed it and the passion we had only increased. My fingers tugged at his shirt buttons. After more fumbling than I thought necessary I tore the shirt open, ripping most of the buttons out. I didn't care. I wanted what was underneath the silk green shirt.

"Boys, condoms are in the flower pot." I heard my dad say from behind us. I jumped off of Ryan and stared at my dad from the doorway. He grinned and then left the house.

"Your dad keeps condoms in the flower pot?" Ryan asked seductively.

"Maybe." I said as I grabbed the flower pot. Sure enough there were condoms inside. "Here look for yourself." I said as I handed him the flower pot. Now he saw just how many were inside. There was more than a handful that's for sure. There were neon ones, and glow in the dark, and flavored. It was wild and a little disturbing.

"So now that your dad is gone. What do you want to do?" Ryan asked innocently. If there was any hint of seduction in his voice it had to be searched for.

"Why don't we go up to my room and watch a movie?"

"A romantic movie?"

"Anything you want baby."

"Anything, huh? What if I want to lie down next to you and have your arms wrapped around me?"

"Well then my bed is waiting, let's go upstairs and relax." I said as I took his hand in mine and guided him to the staircase.

We ascended the stairs slowly, almost dreamlike. I lead him down the hall and into my bedroom. The blinds were shut and the balcony door was the only source of natural light. The sun caused light to bounce off the walls and lightly illuminate my room. The sun shone on Ryan's skin and I playfully licked my lips. Our fingers separated and I motioned for him to come further into the room. He walked in front of me and began taking in the effects of my room. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. He pushed closer to me and I held him tighter. I nibbled on his ear and heard Ryan moan softly. I lightly pressed my lips to his soft skin and began kissing his neck.

"Troy?" Ryan breathed.

"Yeah baby." I replied.

"I…I think….I think I love you."

Hearing him say that made me stop dead in my tracks. '_No one has ever said that to me. Sure dad says it, but never someone I cared so much for._'

"Troy, I'm sorry." Ryan said as he turned around and began hobbling the door.

"Oh, no you don't" I said as I ran in front of him and blocked his escape.

"Troy…just let me go."

"Not without telling you that I love you too."

"You're just saying that because I did." He argued.

"Ryan, I mean it with all of my heart. I love you. I'm just not used to people saying that to me especially people that I love." I pleaded as I embraced him.

"Do you really mean it?"

"I love you Ryan and yes I mean it. You are everything to me."

"Kiss me Troy."

"With pleasure." I said with a glimmer in my eye and a grin on my face.

* * *

PLEASE RXR...


	6. 18 TIMES

SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. BETWEEN WORKING AT MY 40 HOUR A WEEK JOB AND TAKING 5 COLLEGE CLASSES AND STILL HAVING TO DO CHORES AT HOME, THERE IS LITTLE TIME FOR WRITING. BUT I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS AND I WILL BE TRYING TO WRITE MORE, QUICKER…TOOTLES…L.KERR

* * *

"Troy.." He said while lying on his side in front of me.

"Yeah baby."

"I had a good time today…"

"But" I said sliding my arm over his chest.

"There was something I didn't get to do that I was kinda hoping we would."

"This." I said as I turned and caught his lips with mine. Our kiss was ravaging and took every last ounce of oxygen from my body. His tongue pressed against my lips as they attempted to part them and gain entrance into my waiting mouth.

"Yeah."

"I thought that's what you had in mind."

"I think I'm falling in love with you Troy. I mean really in love. It's kinda scaring me." He said, his concern sounding in his voice.

"I love you too Ryan. I would never hurt you. Never."

"Promise."

"With all of my heart. You are everything to me. I know that you've been hurt but I will always be here for you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime babe."

"Babe…huh… I like the sound of that."

"Good, because I love saying it."

Ring Ring Ring- my cell phone rang

"Hello"

"Sex god of East High….so how many times have you banged my brother?" Sharpay said on the other line.

"Only about eighteen times." I joked.

"Eighteen times for what?" Ryan asked. I placed my hand over the receiver and turned to Ryan.

"That's how many times I've slept with you if Sharpay asks." I said chuckling.

"Troy Bolton, how the hell is he going to be able to sit down on Monday?" Sharpay screamed into the phone.

I took my hand of the receiver and responded confidently, "He'll have no problem sitting down Shar-. In fact, he's about to sit back down on me as soon as he catches his breathe."

"Troy put my brother on….RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

I quickly handed the phone over to Ryan and mouth the words 'Your sister'.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Ryan Alexander Evans what the hell do you think you're doing? Eighteen times, is he forcing you to have sex with him. I know he is. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Sharpay relax. We haven't had sex at all. We only said that to see how you would respond."

"I hate both of you. That was totally not nice. So the whole you sitting on Troy's you know what, was a lie."

"No, I am planning on doing that. I'm just waiting to get better first."

"Okay, too much information. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out tonight."

"Sure where are we going?"

"Adam and Eve."

"Fine but you're designated."

"Eww never. Gabriella can do it or someone else."

"Fine." He said before hanging up.

"So what did she want?" I asked sliding behind him and putting my arms around his waist.

"She wants to go out tonight."

"So where are we going?" I said raising my eyebrow in a sexy manner.

"You keep that up and we'll be staying home."

"Really?" I said, once again raising my eyebrow.

"Let's just go get ready. I need to take a shower."

"Me too. You know if we take a shower together we could conserve water." I said smirking.

"That would be a great excuse, if my leg wasn't bandaged up."

"Fine. But when we go out, I get to dance with you once."

"Any chance to grind up on you. How can I pass that up?" Ryan said eagerly.

"Get in that shower before I take you right here."

"I'm going, I'm going."

I leaned back on my bed as I watched Ryan hobble to the bathroom. Even in his frail state, just looking at him sent chills down my spine. I could feel my cheeks get warm and I knew that I was blushing. I was staring at the person who meant the most to me. Today has so far been one of the happiest days of my life. I lay back on my bed and began closing my eyes. I could picture Ryan and me together forever. We sat and I had my arms draped around him and I couldn't think of a better place to be. I saw us at graduation and at prom. I could see us in college together. I could practically envision him walking down the aisle in a sexy white tux. A smile could be seen adorning his face as I said 'I do'. It was like I had died and gone to heaven. But heaven wasn't enough for me. Everything I saw was only a dream, a good one but a dream nonetheless. I wanted what I saw. I needed to have it in order to feel complete.

"Troy…help please." Ryan shouted, sounding distressed, from the bathroom, causing me to return to reality. I leapt off the bed and rushed into the room occupied by the love of my life.

I slide into the room like a baseball player sliding into home and saw Ryan standing in all his glory. Michelangelo's _David_, was nothing compared to the body right in front of my eyes. His pale skin shone like alabaster. His blonde hair was wet and matted to his face caused a stirring within me. His lips were tinged a sweet pink color and the lust in his eyes told me that it had all been a trick. I could feel my face get hot as I realized he had me right where I wanted to be. He walked toward me and I felt the wall press against my back. His arms reached for me and grabbed a hold of my shirt. In no time at all he tugged the shirt over my head and I stood before him half naked. Even though this was exactly what I wanted I began feeling apprehension wash over me.

"Ryan…"

"Don't." He said putting his finger to my lips. "I saw you watching me. I know you want this just as much as I do."

"But what about…" I tried to make excuses but he fiercely placed his lips on mine. His kiss sent chills up and down my spine and caused my knees to go weak. As much as I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. I wanted him so badly but I wasn't sure as to why, now, he felt like this. Just moments before, he was content to just lie in my arms and now all of a sudden he wanted to get all hot and heavy with me.

He quickly pulled off of my lips and the look of disappointment shone in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't ready to go there with me.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I just can't. I'm not ready. I like you but I just can't." He whispered apologetically.

"Shhh. Hey I will wait a lifetime for you. I don't want anything from you. All I want is to be able to love you. I hope that for now that can be enough."

"Trust me Troy, it will be plenty."


	7. Dance with Me

Oh my faithful readers how I miss thee. I am sooo sorry for the long wait. Life has been hectic between 5 junior level college classes, 40 hours of work, chores, getting married, and starting a novel. But I promise to speed it up. Hopefully all of my fans are still with me. If not, well I still love you. L.Kerr

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Dance with Me**

I let Ryan finish his shower as I waited on my bed. I allowed myself to drift to sleep waiting for him to return. I dreamt that I was walking the halls of East High in search of Ryan. I was clutching a picture in my hand and tears were streaming down my face. I ran into classrooms, searching for him. The tears were coming down harder and causing my vision to blur. I tripped down steps and started to give up hope of finding him. I kept staring at the picture by my eyes refused to focus in and make the picture clearer. I wandered aimlessly down a dark hall until I came to a set of double doors. I pushed the doors open and saw that I was in the auditorium. There on the stage stood Ryan making out with another guy. I stared at the picture and for the first time I saw it clearly. I saw myself kissing someone else. Had I not seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. I looked up at Ryan with sorrow filled eyes and saw that his eyes held the same emotion. He was hurt and I was the cause of his anguish. I drove him into the arms of someone else.

I jumped out of my troublesome sleep to find Ryan sitting next to me. He was wrapped in a blue towel and was playing with my hair as he watched me sleep. My eyes fluttered and gazed up at the most gorgeous guy alive. I couldn't help but stare up at him as he toyed with my hair and gazed into my soul.

"You okay." Ryan breathed.

"Yeah, I must have just had a bad dream. It's nothing to be worried about." I responded.

"Good, because I don't want any excuse as to why you can't dance with me tonight." He flirted.

"Oh trust me; nothing is going to keep me off of you tonight." I said leaning up to kiss him.

Our lips met and a passionate kiss ensued. His blue eyes stared back into mine and I melted against his body. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach began to flutter. This was love. I was in love. It felt good to say it even if it was only in my head. I felt his lips pull away from mine and noticed a change in his eyes. They were clouded as if he was in deep thought.

"I love you Troy. I've tried not to…"

"Why, why don't you want to love me?" I asked shielding.

"Hey don't get defensive. I just meant that I didn't want to rush into things and get my heart broken again. I don't think I can handle that again."

"Ryan I would never do that to you. I promise." I said consoling him.

"Good now go get a shower so that we can go." Ryan ordered.

I leapt from the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and began taking my clothes off. I stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. I love the way the water feels on my skin. The steam relaxed my muscles and helped clear my head. I lathered up made sure to make myself as clean as possible. I washed the suds away and turned off the faucet. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearby towel. I patted myself dry and wrapped the towel around my waist. I opened the door and walked over to my dresser. Ryan was lying on the bed staring at me the entire time. When I turned around to put my boxers on I could feel the heat from his eyes roaming over my body. I grabbed a pair of tight jeans and pulled them over my body. I turned around just in time for Ryan to see me buttoning them up. I did it ever so slowly in hopes of riling him up. I picked a see through white top that clung tight to my chest. I was ready for a night to remember. I cantered over to where Ryan lay and motioned for him to follow me. As he got up from the bed, I saw just how tight his pants where. They clung to him in just the right way. I grabbed him by the waist and led him out of my room. We walked down the stairs with grins plastered on our faces. We casually said goodbye to my dad and proceeded outside to the truck. I unlocked the driver's side door and pushed the button to unlock the rest of the doors. I climbed in as Ryan opened his door and I couldn't help but look as he got in my truck. It was a sight that I hoped to see for the rest of my life. He buckled his seatbelt and immediately took my hand in his. I put the truck in drive and drove one handed, refusing to let go of his hand.

"You excited?" I asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I think it's gonna be good to get out and just forget about everything for a little while."

"Good. Let's just enjoy ourselves okay."

"Yeah." He said squeezing my hand tighter.

I made a left hand turn and we could see the lights from the club. As we drove, Ryan pointed out a parking spot right next to Gabbi's blue convertible. We parked and began searching for the girls. We leaned against the door to Gabbi's car and Ryan fished his phone out of his pocket and began dialing Sharpay's number. We heard her phone play Fergie's Glamorous. We turned around to look as Gabbi and Sharpay jumped up from hiding inside the car.

"Jeez, Sharpay, trying to give us a heart attack." Ryan shouted at her.

"No, just trying to get the blood pumping back to your head. Knowing you two you probably had sex before you left, during the drive, and are secretly preparing to have sex here and then again after we leave."

"Jeez Sharpay, what do you think we are man-whores or something." I defended.

"Alright guys, it was a joke. Now come on. It's party time." Gabriella said, getting in between Sharpay and myself.

I swung my arm around Ryan's waist and lead him toward the entrance. The bouncer gave the girls a once over and allowed them entrance. When Ryan and I stepped up behind the girls, I could feel the bouncer's eyes roam over Ryan and I became instantly jealous. He nodded us in and we walked past him, rather quickly I might add. The bright lights from outside the club dimmed as we walked into a dark dance floor with colorful lights bouncing around the walls. Ryan stopped walking and made sure that Sharpay and Gabriella moved into the club without noticing us stop. He thrusts me up against the walls and a questioning look falls on my face.

"What?"

"Don't give me that, what was that back there?"

"Sorry, I just…I don't know."

"You don't own me Troy Bolton. I am not a piece of property. I can't believe you think you own me."

"I don't think that…not for one minute." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me. "I just couldn't stand someone eyeing you like a piece of meat. You're more than that…at least to me."

I watched my words affect him and I could see the change in his eyes. He traced a finger down my chest teasingly and gave me a sly grin. He ground himself against me and got me excited.

"Let's go Troy. It's time to have some fun." He said grabbing my arm and led me into the bouncing club…


	8. Update

Hello Faithful Readers,

I am so sorry for not having updated in like 2 months. I have hit a month long writer's block. I have hit a rough spot in my life and I see it affecting my writing. So here is what I want/need/CRAVE. I would like your thoughts of my story up to this point and what you as my reader see in future chapters. Bunches of love to all of your because you have opened the door to this side of me that feels great. Much Love,

L.Kerr


	9. It's Not What You Think!

**Here comes a much needed update. I have enjoyed the fluff thus far but I must now return to my angsty roots. I hope everyone had a great holiday season! I love all of my readers and hope that everyone reviews (hint hint)!!! L.Kerr

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: ****It's Not What You Think**

"Let's go Troy. It's time to have some fun." He said grabbing my arm and leading me into the bouncing club. I could feel the thunderous music in my chest. It was a mix of that and the Technicolor lights that thrust me into a great mood. A smile snuck across my face and I grabbed onto Ryan tighter. He turned toward me and saw the fire in my eyes. I flashed him a wink and took charge.

"Someone's feeling a little feisty." Ryan shouted trying to be heard over the booming sound.

"What?" I shouted back.

He leaned in closer and shouted into my ear, "Someone's feeling feisty".

I laughed and yelled, "With you, absolutely"

We danced deeper into the large, predominately gay crowd. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Gabriella and Sharpay had managed to find some very hunky guys to dance with. I glanced and wondered if they knew that they were gay and neither had any chance of getting with them. Although I knew, Sharpay never backed down from a challenge.

"Stop staring at other guys." I heard Ryan shout.

I looked over at the blonde buy where bouts of jealousy could be seen in his eyes. I knew that it looked like I was staring at the guys but I really wasn't. I had waited for this, for him and I was not about to do anything to mess it up.

"I was thinking about the girls." I yelled taking his hand and leading him from the crowd. His body showed no signs of refusal as he followed me willingly. I knew that he would need to see that I was focused on him and no one else. We found a stairway leading to the virtually empty second floor.

"Troy, what's going on?"

"I just want to be able to talk and be with you without feeling eight other guys grinding on me. It's ruining the moment."

"So you're not trying to lore me upstairs in hopes of ravishing my body?"

"Well, I can surely dismiss my plans for yours…"

"But."

"But...if I don't say what I need to say then I fear I might not get the chance again."

"Alright. Let me grab a drink and we'll head upstairs okay."

"Good, that gives me a chance to hit the restroom." I said as I headed toward the facilities.

I walked very briskly to the restrooms. Sensing that Ryan had doubts about my love caused a little pressure in the pit of my stomach which caused a dire need to use the facilities. I pushed my way across the room when I realized that I must've been darn sexy because at least six people grabbed my ass. I paid them no mind as I had one man on my mind. As thoughts paraded around my head, I found the men's room. I found that the restroom had a calming effect due to the practically sound-proof surroundings. The lack of sound caused my muscles to relax and my mind to clear. Unfortunately the facilities were less clean than I had hoped for. I feared that more people had sex in here than those who actually came to use the facilities.

I took care of everything and made sure to get out of there post haste. I didn't want anyone to think that I was there for other activities. I washed my hands and headed straight for the door. I threw the door back and made a hasty exit. As I dashed out of the doorway, I unintentionally nudged some random guy making his way inside. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who stood before me. It was my ex, Jason. '_What the hell was he doing here?_' Rage was coursing through my veins and just about boiled over when he gave me his trademark cocky smile.

"Hey Troy- baby."

"I am not your baby, Jason." I said racing away from me. And once again I slammed into some random person and just like last time the guy wasn't so random. It was Jeff, Ryan's ex, the one whom I caught making out with Jason. Things just couldn't get any worse. Jeff roughly grabbed my arm and the two guys forced me into a secluded corner near the restrooms. Jeff finally get go of me and Jason began taking charge. He spun me around and pulled me against his body. His tight leather pants left nothing to the imagination. I felt like I did when we were together. Sitting on his lap, feeling him press himself against me. I felt degraded and cheap like I was only a piece of meat. Jeff came up behind me and pressed himself against my back. The more I struggled the closer they got. I could feel Jeff's breath on the back of my neck before he started kissing it.

"Jason, let me go." I demanded sensing a lump forming in my throat. I wasn't scared but I was extremely uncomfortable.

"Where are you going, babe? You know you want this."He said grinding on me.

He shot Jeff a look and he in return roughly grabbed my waist and ground into my backside. They then continued to feel me up and kiss my neck leaving apparent marks. I kicked Jason in the shin and ran into the crowd. I heard him scream after me but I thought I was in the clear. Unfortunately, they both found me and once again sandwiched me. Their kisses were no longer gentle and instead became rougher. Jason grabbed my face and roughly kissed my lips. In trying to get away from the two biggest jerks ever a moan escaped my lips. They finally let go of me and there stood Gabriella and Sharpay. A scoff escaped Sharpay's lips as she stomped off. Gabriella gave me a look of disgust and disbelief before following her friend. I stood dumbstruck as I searched the crowd for Ryan. I saw him near the bar where Sharpay had already reached him. I pushed my way through the crowd toward him in hopes of explaining what really happened. By the time I got to him, he was making his way to the door with tears streaming down his face.

I grabbed Ryan's arm and spun him around to face me. "Ryan, wait."

"Wait, why Troy? Why should I wait, are you going to break me heart to my face this time." He said, venom hanging on every word. I didn't know how to explain this.

"Ryan, I love you. I would never do anything to push you away."

"Then explain why you were caught sucking face with your ex?"

"Ryan, it wasn't even like…"

"Hey Troy-baby, we gotta do that again sometime." Jason said grabbing my ass as he passed us by heading out the door with Jeff in tow.

"It wasn't like what, Troy? It looks like you two are back together."

"Ryan, let me explain. Please."

"No need, Troy. Go be happy with Jason. It's fine." He said dejectedly.

A single tear fell from his eyes as Sharpay and Gabriella lead him out the door, leaving me standing there alone.

* * *

**Looks like Tryan is over. Please don't kill me. But I've never broken them up, so I felt like I needed to try. L.Kerr**


	10. I Give Up

**Chapter 9: ****I Give Up**

By now rage was coursing through my veins. I stormed out of the club, pushing who ever was in my way until I could feel the cold air nip at my body. Half of me wanted to beat the hell out of Jason and Jeff, and the other half wanted to cry and make Ryan understand what happened. I couldn't make up my mind so I headed to my truck and figured that going home would be best. I didn't want to do anything I would regret later like killing Jason and Jeff or fighting with Ryan. He had been through so much and he puts his fears aside to give me a chance. And I blew it, not intentionally, hell not even voluntarily. My anger caused me to tighten my grip on the steering wheel. I glanced down at the odometer and saw the needle rising fast. I shook the thoughts from my mind and pulled the truck over. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. I grabbed any valuable from the truck and decided to walk home. It would be a good fifteen to twenty minute walk which would give me plenty of time to clear my head or at least calm down. Every step I took was another part of that night that I was analyzing.

'_Should I have talked to Ryan first or would that have seemed even more contrived. I mean if I told him that he was the only one for me and then he caught me with Jason then it would seem like I was using him. I didn't want him to think that. Should I have been more forceful with Jeff and Jason? If I had that might have made it look like I enjoyed it even more to Sharpay and Gabriella. How was I going to turn this around_?' Then it hit me. I mean really hit me. I had lost Ryan, and had I been in his position I would never want to see him again. Sharpay and Gabriella had every right to tell him. I would want them to do the same for me. The more I thought about the whole ordeal the more I realized what a hopeless cause this was. By this time I am approaching my front door and tears are falling from my eyes. My hand shakily puts the key in the hole and turns. I throw the door open and roughly close it.

I begin transcending the stairs when my Dad calls me from the kitchen. "Troy, are you home." He says from the doorway, my back turned to him. "I figured Ryan would be keeping you out late."

I turned to face my Dad and I can see his expression change from a joking one to a more serious demeanor. "Sorry to disappoint, Dad. I'm just gonna head upstairs."

"What happened, Troy?"

"Dad I would rather not talk about it right now."

"Well, I wasn't asking. It takes a lot to get you this upset and if my calculations are correct this makes the third time in your entire life that you've gotten this upset. Come on come sit with me in the kitchen and we'll talk."

"Alright." I said giving in, knowing that he wouldn't back down if I had said no.

He led me into the kitchen and pulled a soda from the refrigerator. He placed it in front of me but he could see in my eyes that I had no intention of opening it. It was just something I could use as a distraction.

"So, son, what happened?"

"Jason happened."

"Troy, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you around him. He's not good for you. I thought that what you had with Ryan was the forever thing."

"I thought so too Dad. But I ran into Jason and the club. He and his boyfriend kind of cornered me into a corner. Sharpay and Gabi saw us and I gotta admit, Dad, it looked damn incriminating."

"Did you try talking to him?"

"Yeah before he left. But Jason came up and made it worse. Saying that he had a great time with me. Dad, there is nothing I can do to change his mind. It's over."

"It's only over if you let it be over."

"Well, then it's over, Dad." I said getting up from the counter and heading to my room.

"Troy, before you go. Let me ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you love him?"

"I did." I said walking up the first three steps.

"What changed?" He asked and I turned to face him.

"The situation. He gave me a chance Dad. He believed enough in me and enough in us to put his fears aside and gave us a chance."

"Then don't you think that you should give him the same. You can be pretty persuasive when you want to be. Give him a day to cool off and then go see him. Explain everything. Every second of what happened. And don't let him push you away. Make him listen to you. And your best bet is to make a promise to him. If you can't convince him that you are innocent and that you love him then you leave and promise not to bother him." I listened to every word and made my way back down the steps.

"You think that will work?"I asked.

"It worked on your mom. And we lasted 13 years. Had the cancer not taken her, we would have lasted forever. The same look that I have for your mother is the same look that I saw in your eyes every time Ryan was here. Don't pass up the chance for happiness. Happiness like that is rare and never gives you a second chance once the opportunity is gone. Don't screw it up."

"When did you get all intuitive? Where's the 'There's condoms in the flower pot' guy that was here earlier." I joked.

"I'm still here. Lube is under the couch. Now go figure out how to get your man back."

"I will." I said running up the stairs so that I could plot a way to get my Ryan back.


	11. One Last Try

**Chapter 10: ****One Last Try**

I climbed the flight of stairs to my bedroom, searching for the courage inside myself to call Ryan. I pulled the clothes off of my back and stared at them. They were skimpy and tight and not me. This entire night had gone from great to devastating in less than a minute. Nothing seemed right and my brain was working overtime trying to figure out how to fix this. But again my head told me that it was over. I took the rest of my clothes off and lay down in my bed. The sheets were cold and my blanket was uninviting. My heart ached and I was powerless to stop the tears that formed. I couldn't understand how I could fall so in love with a person over such a short time. But I did and I was powerless to stop it. Ryan had so suddenly become my world. Maybe my dad was right, Ryan was worth fighting for. If he wasn't then there would never be anything worth fighting for.

So I mustered up the courage and decided to call him. I punched the numbers in the phone and listened to the ringing, hoping to hear his voice one more time.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi, Ryan. I just…"

"Troy, can't you take a hint? I don't want to talk to you… ever again."

"Ryan, I am not asking for another chance. All I want to do is talk to you and try to explain everything. Because the thought of you hating me…it….it tears me up inside. I love you and even though you may not feel the same way. I have to talk to you just one more time. And I promise that if you feel the same way after we talk, then I will leave you alone forever."

"We'll see. Right now, I am going to need some time to think. I'll have an answer for you by Friday."

"Thank you, Ryan. And even though you don't want to hear it. I love you."

"Bye, Troy"

The dial tone rang endlessly in my ear before I pulled the phone away. I was beginning to feel better but my stomach was still twisted in knots. I was torn between what to do. My thoughts were broken by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I glance at the LSD screen and see Ryan's name blinking at me. My heart beats heavily in my chest as I flip the phone open.

"Hello."

"Met me in the park." Ryan said, his voice shaking a little. He sounded distant and cold. "You know where." And just like that he was gone. He hung up before I could even respond.

I leapt from the bed and searched my room for some clothes. Normal clothes…clothes that fit my normal everyday style. I didn't want to appear too willing to impress and I thought it would make him uncomfortable. I settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt. I grabbed the car keys from my dresser and bound down the stairs. I saw my dad sitting in the living room and decided to let him know I was leaving.

"Hey dad, I am heading out."

"I see you got that bounce back in your step. Seeing Ryan I presume."

"Yeah, taking your advice."

"Son, now I know this is where I would say something witty and clever to break the ice like 'condoms in the flowerpot' but I'm not because I this is serious. Fight Troy, fight with every ounce in your body and if you're honest and committed I have faith that you will get back together."

"Thanks Dad…for everything." I said bursting with a new found confidence. I left the house a smile on my face until I sat in my truck. The few butterflies that were in my stomach had morphed into a herd of elephants. My hands were sweaty and my head was racing. I was trying to think of things to say. But nothing came, until that moment of clarity. I wasn't supposed to know what to say. If I thought too much about what to say to impress then he would see through that. Instead, I was supposed to speak from the heart.

My old red pickup truck trudged along the cracked asphalt toward the nearby park. I passed East High and for the first time, I was stunned to see just how cold and uninviting it looked when closed. I avoided causing an accident and I focused my eyes back on the road and the task at hand. Winning Ryan back was the only thing that mattered right now. The city could crumble at my feet and I wouldn't care until I heard Ryan say that he forgave me and knew that we were back together. I pulled in to a parking spot and began walking toward the basketball court. I knew he would meet me here. It's where I had spent countless hours trying to teach him the game or where he would spend his Saturdays watching me and the guys play a couple games. He said it was for moral support but I knew that it was so that he could see me shirtless and sweaty. He once confessed he often fantasized about me looking just like that. Focusing less on the past and more on the present. I shoved my hands in my pocket and saw a lone figure standing on the basketball court.

"Hi Ryan. I'm glad you're here." I said trying to make nice.

"Don't get too happy, Troy. Right now I can't stand you." He said malice in his voice, slowly cracking my heart into a million little pieces.

"It's not what they thought, Ry. I love you more than anything else in the world. What Gabriella and Sharpay saw was Jason trying to piss me off. He thought he stilled owned me. I tried my best to get away from them, you have to believe me."

"I want to Troy. Putting aside what they told me because I didn't see it, what I did see was pretty convincing. Do you know how many times I've replayed that moment in my mind? Countless and it hurts but…"

"I heard a 'but' that's a good thing, right?" I said sound more desperate than hopeful.

"Troy, I've told you before that your eyes show everything. Every lie, truth, and every emotion. When I saw Jason come up and say those things…my blood boiled. I was furious with you and myself for letting you in. But then I sat in my room and thought and saw that scene play over and over again and that was when I saw it. Your eyes…" He stopped. At first I thought it was to get the words exactly right but then I looked at his face and saw his cheeky grin.

"Ry, now is not the time for games."

"At least I'm playin' right."

"Yeah, but right now my heart is cracked into little pieces and I really need to know if they're gonna break into a bunch of pieces."

"Troy, I can't break your heart, not now and not ever. Yeah, Sharpay might totally try to kill us. But when you called me I heard the sincerity in your voice. So I thought about what I saw and I saw hurt and anger in your eyes. I knew then that it wasn't your fault."

"Thank god. Oh, Ryan you have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that." I said taking him in my arms and holding on tight. I felt him push me away, in a playful manner.

"But can we try to stay away from those two…please."

"Absolutely…babe." I said holding hands with him as I walked him back to his car.

"In the total three hours we've been broken up this is what I've missed the most." He said. "But if you ever cheat on me I swear on all that is showtunes I will slice and dice your thing until it looks like cat food. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ducky."

"And don't call me that only mummy calls me that. God I just imagined you saying that while we were….well lets just stay 'working out'."

"Good thing I can't think straight during sex or I just might." I laughed.

"Think straight, huh? You don't drive straight, act straight, or dress straight. You're not straight…remember?"

"With you, how could I forget?" He leaned against his car and pulled me roughly onto him. Our lips locked, using up all of the oxygen in our bodies. I pulled off, for lack of breathing only, ripping his shirt in the process.

"You'll pay for that, Bolton." He said sitting in the driver's seat and rolling the windows down as he turned the silver Corvette over.

"Take it outta my ass, Evans." I said as he drove off. I grinned knowing life was going to go back to being normal and Ryan and I were still…boyfriends. But not for long, I thought. I had an idea.


	12. Troy Equals Caveman

**Chapter 11: ****Troy Equals Caveman**

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran for my truck. I was so happy I thought I would pop like a balloon. Ideas were running around my head like I was watching every movie at the movie theatre at the same time. And Ryan was the star in everyone. I threw the door to my truck back and practically leapt into the driver's seat. My excitement grew as a game plan formed during my drive home.

Bypassing the normal father-son banter, I climbed the stairs intent on accessing the wealth of knowledge the internet had to offer.

Logging on to Facebook, I scoured Ryan's page for a note he posted sometime last year. I hoped he kept it up. Browsing through his notes, memories flooded my mind. He had notes about the Twinkle Towne issues, namely me and Gabriella overthrowing the Evans reign, and how much of a relief that was for him. He had one about our first kiss, which I didn't know was there. There was even one ranting about how psychotic Sharpay was and how Ryan thought she should be placed in a straight jacket. I scrolled through the first three pages but couldn't find what I was looking for.

However, the first entry on the fourth page was exactly what I needed. It was a copy of a questionnaire Taylor sent and made everyone fill out. The first few questions were the normal ones, like 'What is your favorite color?', 'How old are you?', and 'What's your favorite soda?'. But the piece de resistance came about half-way down the page. This question asked for the participant's idea of a perfect date.

Everyone wrote their own short description. The usual 'dinner and a move', or 'walking on the beach watching a sunset'. Or the not so typical, totally personalized, 'Shopping in a Parisian galleria while munching on Zeke's cranberry almond crunch cookies'. Yeah, you gotta love Sharpay. But Ryan…Ryan had a detailed dissertation.

**My perfect date would include a dreamy guy, who is the perfect gentleman. He would include me in his life and surprise me with lunch at a meaningful place…one that means something to us as a couple. The meal would be well thought out. It doesn't have to be fancy or even home cooked. Kissing is a must. Lots and lots of kissing and snuggling. We would top the night off in a more private setting. Somewhere he lets me do what I want. I want him to be as open as I have been with him. A chance for him to see a different side of me. That's my idea of a perfect date.**

Making a list of all of his requirements, I logged out of Facebook and began making my game plan. First, I made a list of all of Ryan's favorite foods.

"Knock, knock". My dad called from my doorway. "Doing homework or working on a Master Plan to bang your boyfriend?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow, a grin on his face.

Blushing a deep shade of red. I tossed a nearby paper ball at him. "God, dad that was awkward. Really awkward."

"What? I'm right aren't I?" He laughed.

Shaking my head at his antics, I told him what my intentions really were. "I'm going to ask him to marry."

I saw the more serious of my dad come out. "That's a big step Troy. I'll support you but don't you think that you two should just enjoy being with each other first."

"I just want to let the world know that he's mine and no one else's." I blurted out without thinking.

"I don't remember raising a caveman. I thought you were more mature than that?" I saw the concern read over his face as he spoke the words. I knew I had some explaining to do.

I got up from my computer desk and walked over to my bed. A loud sigh escaped my lips. "That's not it at all. I just don't want anyone else thinking that they have a chance." Again I had an 'open mouth insert foot' moment.

"You're still sounding a little possessive. I know you mean well. But maybe you and Ryan need to sit down and talk. My personal opinion…is that you're moving too fast. Enjoy this fling…" Dad caught the nasty glance I gave him as he said fling and stopped mid-sentence. "…or whatever this is."

"It's not a fling. I love him. But maybe you're right. It's just that this whole breakup made me realize how easily I could lose him." My shoulders slumped, and I felt so stupid for being so controlling.

"Relax. Those feelings are normal. I had the same thoughts when I met your mother." Dad took the spot next to me on my bed. "The struggle is to control them. You're in love. Things are going to get confusing."

"How? It was never like this with Gabby."

I could feel dad put his arm on my shoulder. "Communication is key. And besides, you can't compare Gabriella to Ryan. You love Ryan and you liked Gabriella. There is a difference."

"So communication, huh?" I asked, feeling slightly more confident about my relationship with Ryan.

"Communication. The two of you have known each other since the diaper days, but as labels. Troy you have always been the jock, in T-ball then junior league baseball and basketball. Ryan has always been the art kid. Get to know each other on a deeper level."

I smiled knowing he was right. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime. Now get back to work. I expect to see that boy around here soon enough." And with that he left my room and treaded downstairs to watch the game footage.

'_Maybe he's right. Ryan and I need to take it slow. Maybe I should just enjoy him.'_ As the thought passed my mind, a wicked grin crossed my face.

I spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming about Ryan. Falling asleep, I dreamt about ravaging his body. We were on my bed, nearly naked. My hands roamed over his creamy skin, while my tongue explored his mouth. Our body heat combines as lust consumes us. He moans against my touch, as his body arches into mine and my name escapes his lips.

The scene playing in my dreams got me so turned on.

There I was on my back. Ryan was kissing my neck and chest. He was working slowly sliding down toward my nether regions. His warm hands were exploring every nook and cranny of my body.

Just as the fun was about to begin, I was tossed awake. Flailing wildly, I opened my eyes to find Ryan sitting on top of me.

"Morning Troy. " He said, smiling down on me. I couldn't help but notice how the sunlight gave him an ethereal glow, like an angel.

"Ry, what are you doing here?" My voice shook, as I attempted to hide my excitement.

"I missed you. Your dad let me in. He said something about needing to go get some dental floss. It was weird."

"Yeah, my dad can get pretty awkward. So you missed me, huh?" Pulling Ryan down into a deep kiss.

"Of course I did. I want to touch you and kiss you and be with you. And from the looks of it, you do too." He said as he pressed himself against my erection.

I could tell that the moan that escaped my lips, however accidentally, was the intended response. "I'm a little excited."

"A little? Troy, you're pitchin' tent better than a boy scout."

"What can I say? The hottest guy in school is lying on top of me, in my bed, while we're home alone. What do you want me to do?" I smirked.

"You can say that you want me." Ryan suggested, running his hands up and down my chest like in my dream.

"Come 'ere." I ordered, roughly pulling Ryan down to my lips.

My tongue flicked at his lips, begging for entrance. He worked on undoing the buttons on my shirt. Our kiss intensified and I began to take control. I pivoted my body and switched places with Ryan. Now I was on top. I pulled Ryan's shirt up over his head, exposing his creamy white skin. Ryan finished removing my shirt as I nipped at his neck.

Working my way down Ryan's body, his moans grew louder and more frequent. As I neared his navel, my hands unsnapped his pants and pulled them off.

Looking up at Ryan, he had the sexiest expression on his face. I mimicked the movements, I'd seen on internet porn. In no time at all, Ryan was spent and my throat was more than a little sore. Then we switched places and I was spent. Ryan clearly knew what he was doing.


	13. Italian Tongue

**Chapter 12: An Italian Tongue**

After months of preparation, the day of my planned date with Ryan finally arrived. We spent the last few weeks in, I guess you could say, a honeymoon period. Besides our normal obligations like drama, basketball and school, we spent every available moment in each other's company. We were free to explore each other as much as we wanted and we did. I found those spots that drove him wild, committing those to memory.

"Troy, where are we going? I'm gonna be late for dance class." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was annoyed. I had practically kidnapped him after school, blindfolded him, and refused to give him any information.

"Babe, relax. I've cleared your schedule so that we can have some alone time." I responded, letting him know that he was taken care of while still neglecting to divulge any information.

"And what do you call the last three weeks?" He asked incredulously. I watched as his eyebrow arched over the confines of the blindfold.

My fingers intertwined with him as I tried to convey how much doing this, for him, meant to me. "That was sex time. This is alone time. I wanted to do something special just for you."

"You know Troy, it's good to now that sex with me isn't special. Thanks for that by the way." Ryan yanked his hand away and pulled the blindfold off.

Definitely fucked that up. "Ry, it's not like that at all. Those moments were special for both of us. But this is showing you just how much I adore you."

I felt his hand return to mine and I took to running my thumb across the back of his hand. "Good save Troy." I could hear the smile in his voice even though he was still turned toward the window, watching the passing scenery.

"Now I thought we'd start with an early dinner. I booked us a reservation at one of our favorite places." I tried to hint at the fact that I was fulfilling his dream date without actually coming out and saying it.

Pulling into the parking lot for Florian's Italian restaurant, amazement shown on Ryan's face and it felt good to be the cause of it. "But Troy, we need reservations for Florian's." I could hear the disappointment and pouty quality to his words. I have to admit, I laughed at him because of it.

"Already taken care of babe." The Evan's name holds a lot of power in this town. I parked the truck and escorted my boyfriend into the fine dining establishment.

"The maitre'd greeted us as we entered through the glass front doors, especially Ryan. "Bienvenuti Signore Evans. Come stai?" (Hello Mister Evans. How are you?"

"Sto bene Enzo. Grazie" (I am well Enzo. Thanks). Ryan responded without hesitation. I stared in wonder as the foreign language rolled off his tongue.

The effect such a sultry language had on me was instantaneous. "That is so sexy." I breathed sounding out of breath. The response fell from my lips before I could realize that I was saying that out loud. I watched as Ryan's face turned from an expression of shock to a more devious one. The flow of blood to my southern hemisphere tripled at that glance.

"Just wait. You have no idea how sexy I can get." His whispers caressed my ear, warming me inside and out. Fortunately we were seated at the table before I could raise my flag.

In no time at all a very attractive waiter brought the pre-ordered drinks. A mint iced tea for Ryan and a coke for me. "How did they know what we wanted to drink?" Ryan asked looking around, for what I'm not sure.

"Isn't that what you always order?" At this point, I am trying to hold my composure but a small smirk escapes. Ryan's shoulders drop and I know that his paranoia is dissipating. "I guess you're right." He responds almost dejectedly.

Once Ryan stopped worrying, we fell into our normal confortable silence. I held his hand, rubbing circles on the back of his with my thumb. I loved these moments with Ryan, where we didn't have to say anything. All we had to do was look at each other.

"Evening gentlemen, I have a mushroom tortellini with vodka sauce for Mister Evans and a spinach manicotti alfredo for his guest."

We thanked the waiter and began enjoying our food. "So what's next Troy?" I saw his mouth move and I heard the words but I was mesmerized by the sight of Ryan.

A dollop of sauce collected at the corner of his mouth. I was caught staring. I knew I was because a moment later Ryan's tongue swiped at the sauce seductively. Had it been under normal circumstances Ryan would have dabbed at the sauce with a napkin, following proper etiquette.

I nearly choked on my manicotti watching his overt flirtation. Looking into his eyes, I noticed that they lost their usual serenity and was replaced with list and fire in his gaze. He was the lion and I was the gazelle he was going to tear into.

"Ti desidero (I want you), Troy." I could ignore these words. My small outburst earlier in the evening let him know how excited his Italian tongue got me. "Facciamo l'amore (Make love to me)."

I couldn't take it anymore. I flagged our waiter down and asked for the check and two to-go boxes. I didn't care that we weren't full. Well my stomach might not have been full but another organ was fillign up fast.

I threw the food into the Styrofoam containers earning giggles from my boyfriend. Throwing a warning glance at Ryan, I tossed both boxes into the provided plastic bag before placing enough money on the table to cover our meal and a generous tip. With food in hand, I grabbed Ryan and tore out of the restaurant. Ryan had gotten me harder than I've ever been in my life. Walking became difficult and I knew then that I would be taking my revenge out on his porcelain white ass.

"Troy would you slow down. I'm not going anywhere." Ryan huffed, clearly not enjoying me practically pulling his arm out of its socket. He tried removing his hand from my vise-like grip, but I wasn't letting his get away that easy. He knew that he got me riled up and if I let him go now he'd just tease some more.

"Oh yes you are. Babe, I am gonna take you on the ride of your life." I replied, giving him my most devious grin. As we came to my truck, I yanked Ryan into me. Our lips crashed together as his body molded into mine. With the way his body folded I knew that he could feel my excitement. And as much as I wanted him, I knew that he would be worth the wait. I couldn't have him how I wanted him out here in a busy parking lot.

I opened his door and waited patiently for Ryan to be seated. I knew this game too. He would be deliberately slow, hoping that my erection would deflate, which it would. Then we'd be on our way home, driving at a much for reasonable speed. Then at some random point in time his hand would begin the journey from my knee to my crotch. He would caress and grope until I was on the edge of exploding. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

Once my truck was in gear, I slammed on the gas jerking us forward, squealing the tires and on our way home. "Troy, babe, we're not in a rush." Although the words should make it seem like he was concerned, he wasn't. He was being coy and innocent. I tried to reply but his hand latched onto my thigh. Maybe, I didn't have as much control over his tactics as I thought.

"So are you going to tell me what else you had planned?" By the end of his question, my package lay firmly in his hand. The slight pressure caused the blood to flow south again making me harder than before. My jeans were filled to capacity. I felt disappointed when Ryan's hand was taken away, but that feeling was short lived when I realized he removed it to unbutton my fly. His hand dove into the opening and quickly found its prize. The cold breeze blew over the head and I shivered at the sudden chill. Ryan leaned over and took it to the root, the tip pressing against the back of his throat. He was no first timer.

"Oh god Ry!" Ryan's mouth was truly talented and had me on the edge in seconds. My fingers that had fallen to the back of his head, were now pulling him up. "Oh babe you gotta stop. I can't drive with you doing that." That was true. Too often I found my eyes clenched shut or I was would stare into his eyes as he bobbed up and down.

By now Ryan sat back up in the passenger seat, wiping the sides of his mouth. He followed that up by licking his lips and moaning in appreciation. "God you taste good, Troy. I can't wait until I get another taste."

I patted his leg. "Soon babe. We just gotta get back to my place first." We both watched as my erection bobbed in agreement. As I continued driving, Ryan tucked me back into my jeans. I think it got too distracting for him. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. By now my mind was cleared and less focused on going all the way with my sexy ass boyfriend. I knew we still had a ways to go before we did that. Ryan still had his leg in a cast and he was barely at his normal stamina levels. Thankfully the cast was due to come off in a few days. But right now I wanted to focus on slowing things down a bit and really getting to know Ryan as a boyfriend.

I pulled up to my house, finding Ryan asleep next to me. I took the key out of the ignition and quietly opened my door. Ryan's mouth was slightly ajar as little tufts of air escaped. He had proved once again that he could fall asleep anywhere. I gathered Ryan into my arms and carried him bridal style. Regardless of how dinner or the trip here went, I knew that we would end up like this. Trust me there were times when I would have enjoyed nothing more that pounding my Ryan's sweet ass. But I knew that when anyone else drove, Ryan fell asleep. Even before we got together I used to tease him about that fact.

Knowing this tidbit about my boyfriend worked so well with my plans. Instead of taking him through the front door, I carried him around to the backyard where everything was set up. Looking at the scene before me took my breath away. My dad had followed my directions exactly and seeing my vision come to life was amazing. Our hammock was front and center, surrounded by vanilla scented votive candles. I placed Ryan in the hammock, grabbed a flannel blanket and joined him.

Quite possibly the most romantic moment to me was watching Ryan sleep in my arms. His head settled against my chest. His breath ghosted warmly across my skin and our hearts beating in tandem. Yes this was the moment I cherished most.

* * *

From that night on, we spent a lifetime together. Ryan forged an incredible career on Broadway winning a Tony three of the five times he was nominated. He then went on to win a Golden Globe and Oscar for the movie role to his Broadway performance. Prior to us settling down, he achieved his goal of winning each of the mega awards, when he won his Emmy for choreography just prior to the birth of our son.

I took a much different career path. I graduated with my Ph.D. in Literature and a B.S. in Sports Medicine. I then went on to teach full time high school English and part time college Composition. During the summers, I worked with local little league teams, waiting for the moment that I could train my son in the world of sports.

Jackson Evan Bolton came into the world, on May 10th, the same birthday as Fred Astaire. As much as I had planned to introduce my son to the world of sports he would have none of. Instead, he took to the hardwood floors like his father. Jackson became a dancing prodigy taking to the different styles of dance like a professional. I was thankful that my son did look to me for workout routines and strength training so we were able to bond just as much as he did with Ryan. Watching him dance with the Royal Ballet for the first time, was an exceptional honor. That was my baby boy.

Aria Jasmine Bolton came into the world only 13 months after her brother. As much as we both hoped that Aria would enjoy the stage like her brother, Aria took to the world of tennis. At 16, Aria accepted a wildcard invitation to play Wimbledon. From there she made it all the way to the Semi-finals. Aria went on the win her first Grand Slam (winning all four championships – Australian Open, French Open, Wimbledon and the US Open) the next year. She also became the first tennis player to have two Golden Grand Slam years, winning all four of the Championships and a Gold medal at the Olympics.

Our children went on to give us five wonderful grandchildren that we spoiled rotten as often as we could. At the age of 89, Ryan passed away in his sleep. I followed just nine days later.

* * *

**Thank you all for your continued support of this fic. I hope that you all enjoyed the journey!**


End file.
